A Rather Mischievious Plant
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: Because of that dreaded plant, she has had to kiss: A coward, a rather flustered Romeo, an incredibly surprised trickster and a werewolf.  In that exact order. Holiday Fic! Multi chap! ...The death of me...#
1. Lily Evans

_**N/A I felt like doing a holiday piece.**_

Lily Evans. She's not the smartest student in school. No, that's Clara Glow, a rather quiet and mouse-like sixth year Ravenclaw. Who (at least far as anyone knows) has spent every single afternoon since she started Hogwarts studying in the library. Clara's also a "Pure Blood". Lily Evans is a "Muggle born".

She's not the prettiest girl in school. That would be Flora Callahan, a polite, poised, and pale, dark-haired fifth year Slytherien. Not to mention one that comes from a particularly _rich _and_ prestigious_ "Pure blood" family. Almost no guy can deny her beauty. Almost no guy.

One of those few would be James Potter. He thinks Lily Evans is the prettiest, smartest, most amazing girl in the entire Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She finds him amazingly annoying.

In her mind only one thing is more so. Luckily she only has to deal with it for a short couple of days, the days before she goes home for the holidays. A rather mischievous _plant_ called mistletoe. And at Hogwarts it's even harder to avoid then in the "Muggle" world.

Lily and most others don't just have to check every door frame and overhang. For mistletoe is actually almost** never **stationary here. It _appears_ wherever and whenever it wants. And it won't leave till it's satisfied. So pretty much till the people beneath it kiss, they are tracked by it constantly and prevented from going more then a foot a way from each other. Torture to those caught, wonderful entertainment to those surrounding.

Lily Evans, much to her annoyance, has been caught a handful of times herself. To a handful of different guys. Four stand through her memory most of all. Their all _connected_. Their all _friends_. And as far as their concerned as a group, only two have kissed Lily. And as far as one of them is concerned, only he has. And no one else should.

Only she truly knows what they hide from each other. And _she's_ definitely not going to tell anyone any time soon. She wants to forget more then anything.

Because of that dreaded plant, she has had to kiss: A coward, a rather flustered Romeo, an incredibly surprised trickster and a werewolf. In that exact order, over a series of seven years, Lily kissed the Marauders. Every, single, one of them, once each.

_**N/A Because of this dreaded plant I have challenged my self to write a Lily/James Lily/Sirius Lily/Remus Lily/Peter Holiday piece.**_


	2. The Coward

_**N/A First guy: Peter Pettigrew. Year: Three. Time: 2:00 in the afternoon. Day: Last one before she leaves for the holidays.**_

She slammed her trunk closed with a satisfied grin on her face. It had taken an hour but it was finally closed! _Without _magic! Her sister would be happier that way.

She looked around her at the others empty beds and messy open trunks. She looked down at the clothes scattered all over the floor around her. She smiled at the fact that if Petunia saw this she would start darting around trying to clean it up right away. Everything had to be absolutely _perfect _to her sister. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

She wasn't perfect.

"Lily?"

She looked towards the door. Her friend Marianne was poking her head through with a concerned look in her face. She quickly faked a yawn to make appear that she was merely tired.

"Packing is hard!" She groaned. Her friend smiled.

"Still refusing to use magic?" She asked attempting a disapproving glance. Lily nodded.

" Uh huh."

"Your sister would never know." Her friend said in a sing song voice, mocking her. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

"Marianne, did you actually _need_ something from me?" She asked her friend raising one of her eyebrows. Her friend smiled again and looked up at her.

"How do you do that!" she exclaimed pointing at Lily's eyebrow. Lily sighed and crossed her arms.

"Marianne?" She said impatiently, tapping her foot for emphasis.

"Fine!" Her friend said as if it were some big effort. "Lisa is stuck again and I thought **you** might be able to convince her that she can't hex her way out." Lily rolled her eyes and Marianne chuckled to her self. "But seriously," She added. "She's going to hurt someone soon…. most likely me."

"Come on, Lisa. Haven't you learned by now that the charm is just too strong?" Lily was telling her friend moments later. Lisa glared at the guy standing next to her.

"How fortunate for him." She grumbled jabbing her thumb at him. He looked pleadingly at Lily. It was as if she and Marianne were responsible for deciding whether he would live or not.

"It's not his fault. It can't be." Marianne pointed out from behind her. Lisa turned to glare at her instead.

"How do you know?" She yelled.

"The charm is too, strong!" They yelled back.

"And if it was his fault he probably wouldn't look so miserable right now." Added Marianne earning another glare from Lisa. Then back to Lily. They glared right back at her.

"Fine!" She grumbled after what seemed like forever. She reluctantly turned slowly and quickly kissed the terrified looking guy beside her on the cheek. The plant above them disappeared instantly with a soft little *pop*.

He gave a look of thanks to Lily before speeding towards the portrait hole.

" Ahhhhhhhgghghg!'" Groaned Lisa dropping into a chair. " This is the third time this week!"

"So you had to kiss a few guys on the cheek, big deal." Lily rolled her eyes dropping on to another chair. Marianne flopped herself on the couch looking pleased.

"Easy for you to say!" She exclaimed in protest. "Its never even happened to you before."

Marianne shrugged and Lily seemed to be considering this.

" O.K fine." Lily finally replied. "But when it happens to me I'm not going to try to **kill** the guy."

Marianne laughed and Lisa crossed her arms and scowled at her skirt.

Suddenly, as if on cue a roundish, scared looking, boy, walked over and handed Lily a small, ribbon tied, scroll.

"Thank you, Peter." She said kindly. He blushed and stared at his shoes.

"Oh! It's from Slughorn." She said, opening it. Her friends exchanged a quick look of "Who else would it be?"

She skimmed it before rolling it back up neatly and putting it in the pocket of her robes.

"Peter, could you please tell him that I won't be able make it. You see I'm going home tomorrow..."

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you." She smiled again.

And as if to grant the wish Lisa was currently making in her mind, a small, floating, decretive, plant, suddenly appeared out of thin air, over Peter and Lily's heads.

Peter looked terrified, not to mention extremely apologetic. As if reading his mind she assured him it was fine and that she knew it wasn't his fault.

"Well go on then!" Lisa shouted after a few seconds of silence. Lily glared at her.

Then after nodding at the now even more pleased looking Marianne, she leaned over and kissed the terrified boy right on his scared little lips. It was just a quick little peck and she was leaning back in her chair smiling triumphantly at her friends in a quick second as if she did it all in one quick motion.

Peter remained frozen as Lisa argued her seemingly endless reasons for why what Lily did was _**completely**_ unfair.

When she finished Lily simply turned back to him and asked him nicely if he would just ignore her and that he should probably just head back to Slughorn now. The potions professor liked speedy replies after all.

_**N/A Not to proud of it. Next will be better I promise!**_


	3. Flustered Romeo

_**N/A Bet you can't guess who the " flustered Romeo" is…**_

_**Year: Fourth**_

_**Day: Night before she has to leave**_

_**Time: 11:30 Pm**_

" Marianne?" Lily nervously whispered into the common room. After no reply she stepped cautiously down the few remaining stairs and searched the room slowly with her eyes. But there wasn't a single thing that showed anyone had even been in here for hours.

She heard a few quiet footsteps behind her as Lisa came down the stairs as well.

" Lily did you really expect her to be down here?" Her friend sighed. Lily looked around the room again and then shook her head sadly .

" No." She replied. "Knowing her she probably stormed right through here and went on a walk to let off some steam." Lily glanced worriedly at a pocket watch someone had left on a table. "But I thought she'd have to be back by now. It's almost midnight."

Lisa gave her a disapproving glance as they walked towards the portrait hole.

"I doubt a t little walk is going to make it all better _this_ time Lily." She snapped as they climbed through. "I think you really hurt her this time." She added after a second, her voice a bit quieter.

At this Lily rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You can't possibly think she's serious about this can you?" She asked impatiently, but a hint of curiosity was in her voice. It was kind of interesting.

"Judging by her reaction to the things you said and her 'strange' behavior lately, yes, I absolutely do." Lisa replied calmly.

They were both silent for a few minutes as Lily seemed to think all of this through. The way Marianne had been avoiding commenting on Lily's rants about Potter lately, the way she had fled the room every time he walked in with one of his girls, coming up some kind of quick, mumbled excuse of studying for tests they knew she didn't have. Sometimes they were even for classes she didn't even take. The way she always looked as if her mind was somewhere else, how she always seemed so happy after Muggle studies. They had that class together didn't they?

Marianne really _did_ like him.

"Calling him an immature, self centered, idiotic, girl charmer, wasn't a very smart thing to do was it?" She asked.

"I should think not." Replied Lisa. "Ranting about how she must have lost her mind probably didn't help either." She added, she smiled a bit though and Lily chuckled.

"Honestly though how did Marianne think I would react?" She dramatically asked the tapestry she was walking past.

"I don't like it very much either but I guess we just have to deal with it." Lisa sighed. "And at least it's not Potter." She added smiling again. Lily glared at her but smiled back.

After walking around for a little while longer Lily pointed out that they would probably find her faster if they divided and conquered.

So while Lily went to check the library and the rest of the side of the school they were currently on, Lisa would go and check the grounds. It was in fact, a rather nice night and it wouldn't be the first time Marianne had decided to take a night time stroll after curfew.

They agreed to meet at half past midnight back at the common room. At a long empty dark corridor they wished each other luck and went their separate ways.

"Marianne?' Lily whispered. She found herself doing so every few minutes while she constantly checked every nook and cranny that could fit a fourth year girl. The library had been completely empty and she had thought Marianne would probably have been there. She herself had snuck into the library at night a few times when upset. There was something about reading a good book alone in a library after dark by the moon light reflected from one of the huge windows between the bookcases.

Irrational situations began to slowly creep into her mind as midnight grew steadily closer. What if she had run into one of those guys Sev had been hanging out with lately? He had promised they wouldn't dare do a thing to hurt her. But Marianne wasn't her. As if to increase her fear apparently something else besides midnight was growing closer.

As she rounded a corner she realized by the sound of almost silent foot steps, someone else was roaming the halls nearby.

She quickly hid herself in a niche in the wall and waited anxiously for the steps to pass her. She didn't even bother to check who it was. When the footsteps finally faded she sighed in relief and slowly peaked her head out to check down the corridor.

"Looking for someone?"

Lily practically had a heart attack as her hand shot almost immediately to her wand. She spun around as fast as she could and held her it in what she hoped looked like a threatening grip. Then she realized she was holding it right in the face of the last person she wanted to be running into that night.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sirius lifted his hands in a mock truce and watched, in an almost pleased way, as she lowed her wand back to her side.

"What are _you_ doing here Black?" She glared at him accusingly. He shrugged.

"Just walking around a bit. What are you doing?" He asked as if walking in almost complete darkness at midnight in the corridors of the school was perfectly normal. Then again, for some it was.

" I'm trying to find someone." She said impatiently looking over his shoulder. He looked behind himself as well and then turned to look at her with a look of mild interest.

" Are you looking for Marianne?" He asked. She was completely caught off guard at this and stared at him for a brief second in surprise before slowly narrowing her eyes in suspicion

" How do you know she needs to be looked for ?" She questioned him cautiously. He shrugged again casually.

" I saw Lisa a while back and she was whispering her name, and looking around like she was worried ." He replied. "That's what you've been whispering too right?" He asked. She nodded.

"So what if I'm looking for her?"

"So, did you guys have a fight or something?" He answered. She ignored the bit of concern she thought she might have heard in his voice.

"Something like that." She muttered. And without another word on the subject she had turned and started walking back in the direction she had been going. After a few minutes however she felt him walking next to her.

"What did you fight about?" He asked as her eyes darted all over the surroundings for a trace of her friend. She sighed. She did not have the time for this.

"We disagree in opinions on a certain…. peer of ours." She replied after seeing he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Which guy?" He asked. She again was momentarily shocked and again ignored the slight concern she thought she heard in his voice. This time though because she was too busy scanning every inch of the hall with her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she ducked her head into a classroom.

"Which guy does she fancy?" He elaborated. "And why don't you approve of him?" She stopped walking for a minute to look at him.

He looked perfectly composed staring back at her in the dim light. Despite this appearance however she managed to detect the slightest bit of worry in his eyes. She again turned and kept walking in the direction she had been going. This time she walked a bit faster.

"Why should I tell you who my friends may or may not fancy, it's should be none of your concern Black." She stated when she knew he was just about to ask again.

"True enough." He replied simply after seeming to think it over. "I was only curious. You don't have to tell me."

Time passed on as they both walked silently, to busy to talk more , both checking every class room, and behind every statue and tapestry. Not needing to mention when they saw nothing. She didn't ask for his help but she didn't deny it either.

When it was 2 minutes till midnight however, they had pretty much given up on finding her anywhere on this side of the castle.

Closing a final classroom door Lily gave an exhausted and disappointed sigh. Sirius checked his wristwatch and, speaking again for the first time since he had appeared, told her that they should probably start their way back so they could get some sleep. She nodded tiredly and turned in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"She's probably perfectly fine." He said reassuringly as they grew closer. She glared forward.

"She probably still wants to kill me though." She said grimly, though it was more directed to herself then as a reply. He nodded knowingly.

" It happens." Was all he had to say.

And moments later they were standing before the fat lady.

" Icicle" Lily muttered the password as if it were a type of bad tasting medicine. The fat lady yawned awake and then smiled as if quite pleased by something.

"What?" Lily asked impatiently. "Isn't that it?" She watched at the fat lady seemed to nod, grin, and point above Lily's head with her eyes, in one fluid motion. Growing slightly annoyed Lily glanced above her.

A small clump of spiky, green leafs with a few little red berries and some tinsel that had apparently only just materialized itself, was hovering there.

Sirius's head was in his hands and he was swearing repeatedly under his breath.

"Shouldn't you take care of_ that_ before you go up to bed?" The fat lady asked, obviously enjoying the predicament.

Lily felt completely trapped. She just, couldn't, do it. First of all this was _Sirius Black._ James Potter's equally annoying, and immature best mate! With the added bonus of being the schools biggest girl charmer, it was as bad if not worse then if she were to kiss Potter! Not to mention if Marianne found out…..She tried not to focus on thinking of the actual reason she was out in the halls right now in the first place.

There really couldn't have been a worse situation.

" James is going to murder me!" Sirius whispered. _Then Marianne can murder me right afterword when he tells everyone why he did it. _She thought.

" Let's just get it over with then before someone shows up out of nowhere ." She sighed after thinking it through. "That seems to be happening to me a lot tonight." He gave her a half-hearted smile and then reluctantly walked closer to her.

She leaned just as close as she could get to him without actually touching him and then waited. He just stared down at her though, looking completely terrified.

"I can't…" He stared at the floor behind her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

" Come on you do this all the time." She told him. He lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly.

"Back stab my best friends?" He asked.

"No," She rolled her eyes again. "Kiss some random girl." He smiled.

"You're not exactly 'some random girl' Evans." He pointed out.

"So pretend I am." She replied. "No body will ever even know about this. Trust me."

He stared at her for a little while longer. She stared right back. Why couldn't he just do it so they could get it over with and then get as far away from each other as possible?

" Fine."

And then there was a hand on her cheek another on her shoulder and Sirius Black was kissing her, and the fat lady was clapping enthusiastically next to them. To her it had been a wonderfully dramatic and incredibly enjoyable performance. There was a little *pop* above them and the plant disappeared, but Lily barely noticed it.

For what seemed like hours the world consisted of only her and Sirius. Standing alone somewhere in complete silence and darkness. There was no Hogwarts, no murderous friends, and no fat lady; there were no thoughts at all.

Then, like a splash of cold water, reality came back as quick as it had left. Sirius pulled away just as fast and at the exact same time that she did. Apparently it seemed at some point one of her hands had made its way into his hair. No thoughts became thousands all at once, and the fat lady became perfectly silent, just as she too became real again.

All this happened in simply, because someone had walked quietly over to the portrait, and whispered "Icicle."

The fat lady swung forward and she walked in slowly not bothering to acknowledge the two people standing inches away, beet red, staring at her. Another girl came seconds after the first but did not follow her in. She, stood right on the spot like a statue, as Sirius muttered a quick " G'night" and practically dove through the hole.

"Lily, please tell me it was because you got 'stuck' and it just disappeared precisely right before we got here." Lisa said to her shoes.

Lily nodded.

"Looks like you found Marianne." Was all she could say. Then she turned and climbed slowly through the hole, Lisa following her, and they walked silently up to bed.

_**N/A It's one in the morning! Yeah that was a long chapter and took forever to get to the point but I do that sometimes!**_

_**N/A What else is there to do at from midnight to 2: 00 am on a Saturday then edit the story you wrote at 1 am the night before? **_


	4. Prankster

_**N/A Merlin! Two more to go ! And Christmas is getting closer! Like I said! This shall be the death of me!**_

_**Third Guy: James Potter. ( I can practically here all the ohhhhhhhing)**_

_**Year: Fifth.**_

_**Time: 7:00 pm**_

_**Day: Last day of classes before break!**_

_**Little explanation: I was thinking…hmmm how did Sirius know so much about a forgotten tournament ( Triwizard Cup)…Apparently it had been attempted before a couple of times Harry stumbled along and gave it a shot. One of those times was Marauders Fifth year, but the events were considered to dangerous so they were never put into action, and it all fell apart before it began, but Hogwarts decided to throw a big shindig and call it a Yule ball Anyway! I like to imagine them at a Yule ball, and this makes it make sense!**_

_**James Potter you are doommmeeedddd! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!**_

"Lily, are you really doing homework?"

Lily looked up to see her friend Lisa had taken one of the empty seats at her book covered table.

" Come on! Celebrate! You have a little over week to do that." She exclaimed when Lily looked back down at her book without responding. "When you go home you'll have plenty of time to study."

Lily smiled at the disapproving tone in her friend's voice. When she mentioned home however, she flinched a bit and then looked up and pointedly glared at her friend.

"I told you." She said coldly. "My sister doesn't like magic. I try **not** to do my schoolwork when I'm home." And with that she pulled the book in front of her face in an attempt at ending the discussion. Lisa, however, did not leave. She just looked around the room a bit and then created a new topic.

" Do you think their going to throw a party this year?" She asked Lily curiously. Lily sighed from behind her book. She didn't much like this topic either.

"Why would they need to?" She replied reluctantly when Lisa stared at her expecting a response. " Is the Yule ball not enough for you?" Lisa shrugged.

"They" of course, meant the Marauders. Official pranksters, and party throwers in times of celebration, of Gryffindor house. And basically the rest of the school for that matter.

" Just kind of weird not to have it when we've had it for the past two years in a row." She replied simply, but then she smiled mischievously. " Not that the Yule ball won't include a little Marauder fun."

Slightly annoyed but curious at exactly what she should be annoyed at, Lily glanced up at Lisa from her book .

"Oh?" She asked. "What do you mean by that?" Lisa gaped at her.

"You mean you haven't heard?" She exclaimed. Lily shook her head wondering why whatever it was , was such a big deal, Potter and his friends were always playing tricks and things like that. Why would whatever they were doing at the Yule Ball be any different.

" Merlin, Lily! Everyone's been talking about it all week!" Lisa practically shouted at her. A few people looked over at their table and Lily blushed, glancing back at her book. When they turned away she looked back up to glare at her friend..

"Tell me then and I'll know." She hissed. It didn't surprise her much that everyone had been talking about something she didn't even know about, she hadn't heard any of the weekly gossip at all. Classes had been challenging as the teachers gave it one last shot before the break, she had been busy working, and studying, to make up for the avoidance of all things magic she would face during the holidays.

Apparently though, whatever it was was so shocking and amazing that the fact that she hadn't heard about it was equally shocking and amazing to Lisa.

"Have you ever seen Sirius Black dance?" She asked Lily. Lily frowned. She assumed her friend was changing the subject again. Randomly, Lisa would do that sometimes, she said it made conversations more interesting.

" Of course I haven't. What has that got to do with anything?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Lisa ignoring her friend's obvious annoyance. "No one has!"

Deciding she would let the topic change again, though she didn't like this one any more then the last two, Lily thought about it a bit. Sirius Black, she couldn't really picture him dancing, at least not Yule ball dancing, which she assumed Lisa was talking about.

"Can't really see it, he doesn't seem like the ballroom type really." She replied.

"He says he's never bothered with it before." Lisa said getting excited again, though Lily couldn't see why. "But he's never had a girlfriend really has he? Before Marianne?" Lisa looked like she were ready to explode.

And they were on the topic of Marianne and Sirius.

Even though all had been explained, and apologies made and it was almost a year ago it had happened, Lily did not like to think about what had happened last year. But mentioning of either person, especially in the same discussion, out of nowhere like that, seemed to force her too think about it.

And though Marianne and Sirius were dating now, (actually since about a week after it happened which had helped make everything better) and Marianne seemed really happy, she still did not approve. And she had her reasons.

It did not help that Marianne had become rather close with Sirius's friends either. The fact that she talked to Potter now, often, continued to affect their already dwindling friendship.

I mean honestly! Long, interesting, and deep, discussions with **Potter**? He was a deep and interesting as a muddy puddle. And it did not help at all that that Lisa "didn't" have a crush on Remus. It seemed all her friends were falling for Marauders! Not that she had anything against Remus though, he was kind of okay, she talked to him sometimes when they were on patrol, and Peter was just a quiet, scared, little guy caught up in the storm.

But she had to draw the line at Potter and Sirius. _Especially_ Potter. She _hated_ Potter.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, both because her friend looked like she was going to burst and because she was trying to escape her fast growing forest of thoughts that had suddenly appeared when her friend mentioned Sirius and Marianne's relationship. .

"Well," Lisa looked around like it was some kind of secret, which it obviously wasn't since the only one who didn't know about it was Lily. "Everyone thinks he's going to dance with her at the Yule ball!" Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"In front of everyone?" She asked skeptically. Lisa nodded looking extremely pleased.

"All the girls are furious!" She smiled happily. Lily groaned and turned back to her book. Was that all what everyone was fussing about? Lisa sighed at the lack of reaction..

"Nothing excites you." She grumbled.

"Exciting things excite me." Lily replied turning a page.

"Fine," Lisa thought for a moment for another topic. "Who are you going with to the ball?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's exciting?" She asked scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Who are you going with?" Repeated Lisa persistently.

"I don't have a date." Lily replied calmly. It didn't bother her too much, it wasn't like she was dying for a guy to ask her. It would be a built in excuse to go, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to. Her friend gasped dramatically.

"It's tomorrow!" Lisa was almost yelling again. Lily was getting more than a little annoyed with all of her screaming and obviously this conversation wasn't going to far, she slammed her book shut and stood up.

"I don't care! Honestly all this talk about the ball is just getting annoying to me and I don't think I'm even going to go." She snapped. And with that she grabbed her books and walked towards the portrait hole. Lisa stared after her and Lily was sure the others in the common room were doing the same.

She sighed as she passed a group of chattering third years talking about where they were going over break. Maybe since everyone was so holiday crazy no one would be in the library she decided.

She was wrong.

Though she didn't realize it till an hour later when she went to go find a particular book for her Herbology essay. This exact book she wanted was, unfortunately, on a shelf just slightly above her reach. As she stood on her toes and stretched out her hand in one last attempt to get it, she heard an unmistakable, though quieter then usual, pleased, laughing.

She lowered her arm and stood normally again, glaring at the books on the shelf at her eye level. Seriously, you would think he had a tracking charm on her or something.

"Need a little help there, Evans?" James asked as he came up beside her.

"What are you doing in the library _Potter_?" She replied sharply, not bothering to look at him. He didn't bother to answer but simply, being able to for he was taller then she was, reached up effortlessly and grabbed a book of a higher shelf.

"This the one you wanted?" He asked casually showing the cover to her. She momentarily glanced at it and sighed, nodding. He held it out for her and after a moment of hesitation she turned and took it from his hand.

He followed her as she walked back to her table; she wasn't the least bit surprised. When they got to her table she sat down and got out a piece of parchment and picking up her quill. He took the seat next to hers and she casually flipped through the book, found the page she was looking for and began scribbling down notes, pointedly ignoring him.

But he didn't speak. He just watched her with a look of content and slight interest. It was almost a half hour before she put her quill down with a note of finality and closed the book. That's when he chose to finally say something.

"You know one of the things I like most about you Evans?" He asked, as she began to look over what she had written down for any mistakes. She picked up the book and stood up, determined to not answer. But he didn't seem to mind and he simply got up as well to follow her back to the shelf the book was on.

" I like the way you do your schoolwork." He stated after it was obvious she wasn't going to ask. She stopped walking for a second, slightly confused. She hadn't expected him to say something like that; she wasn't sure exactly what he meant.

"What?" She asked her usual sharpness rounded out by a bit curiosity. He grinned at her.

" Said I like the way you do your schoolwork." He repeated.

" I heard you," She said slowly, " But…I don't understand what you mean." And she didn't understand, at all. That was perfectly clear by the peculiar look she was giving him, that he was sure she didn't even know she was giving. And it annoyed her very much to see that this seemed to please him quite a bit.

"You don't understand what _I_ mean?" He smirked at her and she glared at him.

"That amuses you Potter?" She asked sharpness back. He nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you were smarter then me." He replied. And as he chuckled to himself she turned away and continued her way to the aisle the book belonged in. She found it shortly, and by the time she did he was beside her again. She walked over too the place where the book had been before and stared up at it like it was a terrible foe she finally had been forced to face.

Just before she started to lift up her hand with the book in it though, he leaned over and took it from her. She again began to ignore him as he effortlessly reached up to place the book where it belonged.

"Anyway," He said after the book was in place. "I guess I'll explain what I meant before." Lily didn't say anything and began to walk down the aisle reading the titles of the spines of the books. He followed her and continued.

" I like the way you do your schoolwork because you seem so," He searched his mind for a word. "So into it. Like there's nothing you'd rather do then sit in the library and write an essay on the dangers of The Poisonous Romanian Venus Flytrap." He chuckled but there was no sarcasm in his voice.

" You study magic the way people are supposed too." He leaned against the shelf as she took a book and began to flip through the pages, showing sense that he had been listening to a thing he had been saying. Though she had been, despite her efforts to ignore him completely, she had caught every word.

" You jump right into it and learn as much as you can, not because you want to be the smartest in school, and you want to know more then everyone, but you want to be a good wizard, you know magic is special, and not everyone in the world is lucky enough to be able to use it. You want to use it and know as much about it as you can because though you've been studying it for five years now, it's still so extraordinary and unbelievable to you." He whispered and she stopped turning the pages of the book. She was amazed by how right he was. And also incredibly suspicious. She wanted to ask how he knew all that, but she wanted even more not to show that him she cared.

" And it all shows when ever you work. The determination you put into everything. A lot of Muggleborns are like that I realized, because unlike Purebloods who were raised almost constantly surrounded by magic, and Half-bloods who usually know the basics even if there raised in the Muggle world, it's all new to them. Your kind of thrown into something you weren't sure existed, it's all new to you. While most of the time, even the Muggleborns get used to it all and start to take it for granted, I don't think you ever do." He stared at her when he finished.

At the mention of blood she had become stiff, and it had not gone unnoticed. But when he had gone on to describe why that was good, possibly better then being a Half-blood, or Pureblood, she had started to think. Maybe he was a little deeper then she had thought.

And with all of Sev's talk about blood lately and pureness and those people he had been hanging out with lately, it was sort of nice to hear this type of view. But she didn't soften completely.

"You've obviously thought about this a lot." She said after it was silent for a little but and it appeared to her that he had nothing else to say. He tried not to look as surprised as he was that she had actually said something, and nodded.

"I think about you a lot." Was all he said in response. She smiled slightly when he said that, she couldn't help it, and tried to hide it but he saw and smirked at her again.

" Wow, you actually talked to be a bit and I got a smile out of you." He said in mock shock, though she could hear a little genuine shock buried below it. "It's been a good night for me." He smiled triumphantly. She turned to glare at him which appeared to only make him happier.

" Well revel in it all you want Potter but that's all your getting." She said usual sharpness now in her voice. She turned and look down to the end of the aisle and started to walk away, but right when she was about two feet away she couldn't walk any more. It was as if she were caught in an invisible net. She tried to keep walking forward but something was pulling her back. She groaned and turned back to face him, sure he had put some type of charm on her. But when she looked at him she saw he was staring at a small dark clump of what appeared to be leaves, that was hovering just about a foot above them. She stared at it too, in complete disbelief. This could not be happening. It could absolutely not be happening.

She found herself now fully understanding Lisa's irrational anger of two years before, and like Lisa felt the urge to try and hex her way out of the situation. When she looked at him he appeared to know exactly what she was thinking and looked a bit afraid.

"Evans I swear I didn't have anything to do with this." He said cautiously as she eyed him. She glared at him for another second then sighed.

" I know you didn't," She replied. She walked over to him slowly so that the net feeling would leave. Apparently he had felt it too because he looked more comfortable when she got closer. He also looked relieved now that it seemed less likely she would start shooting out hexes.

She stared at him thinking about something and he stared at her wondering what she was thinking about. Then after seeming to come to a conclusion she nodded and sighed again.

She looked bravely up at him put a hand on his shoulder stood a little taller and, just like that, she kissed him. And after a little *pop* the shock seemed to where off James and he realized what was happening, and so did she. But oddly enough the fact that the plant had already disappeared, and she was currently kissing **James Potter, ** did not make her want to pull away in the least. But unlike kissing Sirius she was perfectly aware of where she was and what was happening, and thousands of thoughts were running through her head, very confusing thoughts, about blood and Herbology and how Marianne always told her these deep things Potter had said, and she couldn't believe such a moron could say such things, thoughts like that.

She somehow just managed to ignore them, kind of. But the forest of thought grows quickly once it gets going. Yet though she wanted to escape the forest, again, oddly enough none of this made her want to pull away in the least. But one thing did.

" Oh, hello Lily, there you are." Lily turned her head to see him standing at the end of the aisle looking slightly annoyed. Of all the people to stumble upon her kissing Potter this was both the last and the first person she had wanted it to be.

" Hello Sev." She said calmly walking towards him. He was glaring at Potter over her shoulder. " That was not at all what it appeared to be okay?" She whispered nervously to him when she reached him. He smiled that always slightly pleased looking, smile at her.

" You mean you weren't kissing Potter because of Mistletoe ?" He asked. She gave him a half a smile and they both began their walk back to her table to get her things before he walked her back to the entrance to Gryffindor tower like he always did when he found her studying late at night alone like she did sometimes, or in this case kissing a prat because of an evil plant. As they walked she thought to herself about how lucky she was to have friends who know her well enough to know what has happened before she has to explain. Like Lisa last year Sev had realized right away. And she was very, very, grateful for that, he was the only one who saw, and as long as Potter didn't tell he was the only other that knew. She really didn't want to discuss this with Lisa and she really, really don't want to discuss this one with Marianne.

James just watched her as she laughed with him and walked farther and farther from her reach. He smiled to himself. He would only tell Sirius, Remus and Peter, only them. And they would tell no one else, he would make sure. She would be happier that way. She would think he was trust worthy that way. Maybe he should tell Marianne too. He doubted Lily would tell her and Lisa about it.

_**N/A Distracted by Muslim empire, Amelia Bedilia book randomly on my book shelf by my computer ( I can't be the only one who misses those books!) And Of course the fact that my dad was watching The Blind Side so I had to sit and watch the whole movie to make sure rednecks got hurt! But It's almost twelve and I got two tests tomorrow so If anyone bugs me about editing I will personally come to your house and avada you. Now I shall publish this with out editing it! Btw I had to punish James for what he did in the new chapter of my favorite fanfic ever (Fate By MearlyDreaming.) and I thought hey why don't I simultaneously punish James and make Snape show up out of nowhere! Also hope you liked my little Muggle born tribute! Love Muggleborns….to bad I'm a pureblood!**_


	5. Werewolf

_**N/A I am a terrible person because this is a day late. To answer a question:, No, James does not know about Sirius and Lily, only Lily, Sirius, Marianne, and Lisa do, it is probably safer for them that way! James, and Sirius, Peter, and Remus, who he chose to confine in, as well as Lily and Severus Snape, know about James and Lily. As for the next one….I think its between Lily and**_

_**Fourth Guy: Remus Lupin.**_

_**Year: Fifth…confused? You should be!**_

_**Time: Almost Noon.**_

_**Day: First of classes.**_

_**Lets do this!**_

Lily smiled to herself as she removed her incredibly dirty gloves, glancing at Lisa who was, rather dramatically, trying to get a large piece of prickly vine out of her hair. She wasn't doing a very good job and it appeared the vine did not appreciate being yanked in such a way by a teenage girl.

Lily watched in poorly hidden amusement as the vine began to wrap itself around her friends hand as well, in a form of revenge. Seeing Lily smile at this made Lisa even more annoyed, which made Lily smile even more.

"You could help me." Lisa stated glaring at her. Lily chuckled, walked over and tickled the vine, which squirmed a bit but then fell to the ground leaving her friend free. Lisa grinned and fixed her hair looking pleased.

"Thanks." She glared at the vine still wiggling a bit on the floor. "You always know just what to do."

Lily leaned down and carefully picked up the vine using her in index finger and her thumb.

" It was kind of the obvious." She replied dropping it into a nearby pot. " It is called the 'Ticklish Tarantula Vine'". Lisa rolled her eyes.

" I always wondered why." She smiled. " But where does the 'tarantula' part come from?" She asked at they walked to the door of the greenhouse. Lily shrugged.

" Dr. Boregard Thatch, the man who discovered them, thought they looked like the legs of a tarantula."

Both Lisa and Lily looked behind them to see Remus, absolutely covered in dirt, at the nearest table, trying to shove what looked like an apparently very stubborn, oak tree sapling, into a small pot. Lily chuckled and walked over to help him as Lisa stood by the door and watched, not being in the mood to get attacked by another plant.

Once the plant was potted, and appeared to be sleeping, Professor sprout, who had apparently been watching from the other side of the greenhouses, walked over and using her wand, chained the plant to the table.

"Rambunctious little thing." She muttered looking it over before turning to face them. "Thank you Ms. Evans." She nodded to Lily. "Remus volunteered to help me after class today with a few plants, so thank _you_ for helping _him_!"

" Your welcome." Lily blushed slightly.

" I saw you help your friend before with the 'Tickling Tarantula vine' as well, it seems you have a knack for stubborn plants." She continued gesturing to Lisa, who suddenly found something very interesting about the strap on her bag.

"Thank you professor." Lily replied.

Professor Sprout smiled. Then appearing to get an idea in her head looked at Remus for a moment before nodding to her self and then looking back to Lily.

" Ms. Evans, would you mind helping Mr. Lupin with one more thing?" She asked. Lily turned to Lisa who shrugged unhelpfully and checked her watch. "I can provide a note of excuse should you miss any class time." The professor added. "And it shouldn't take long."

Lily looked at the plant behind Professor Sprout and then at the dirt covered Remus who was pulling small twigs from his hair. She was already covered in dirt, and missing a little bit of Charms wouldn't kill her. She could get any notes later and the work would go faster with to people then it would if it were just Remus. Having come to this conclusion Lily nodded and said she would be happy to help.

As Lisa ran off to her next class she and Remus were led out of the greenhouse and to a medium size tree behind it. Here, they were surprised to see about a dozen little, floating clumps, of spiky leaves, some with berries and a few with red velvet or gold bows on them, which were all tied to the tree with thin, shimmery, purple strands of light. Which she didn't realize was there at first it being so bright out at the moment. As they got closer the plants immediately started to try and fight their way free.

"This," Professor Sprout said proudly. "Is the schools supply of _Fluctuante Viscum Album _or 'floating mistletoe'" She looked at them and they nodded quickly still staring at the strange display before them.

"What _you_ need to do," She began and they turned again to her, " Is get them ready to be stored away as they serve no purpose after the holidays are over," _Personally I doubt they serve a purpose even during the holidays. _Lily thought to herself.

"So, one at a time, you." She pointed to Remus. "Will point your wand at the binding I've put on a particular plant and say '_Liber Captivio' _and the plant will be released." Remus nodded and repeated "_Liber Captivio_"

" You get to do the tricky part," She turned to Lily. " The second that plant is free I assume you know what it will want to do ," Lily nodded and glanced at the plants struggling to pull itself towards her and Remus, and a few which were making sparks which she assumed meant they were trying to apperate. " So the second its free you must use two spells on it, the first is '_deta leviosa' _which will get rid of its ability to fly, the second is ' _deta appratis' _will prevent it from apperating." She explained.

Lily repeated the spells in her head. They were simple enough.

" You must work fast for if it gets above you then the charm will be countered. When ever it is above someone the charm that makes it stationary will over power what ever hexes are sent at it." She continued. Lily smiled remembering her constant reminders to Lisa, " The charm is too strong!"

"You must work fast and say the spells in that order precisely," Professor Sprout pointed at the closest plant. "Now, before I go work on another task I would like to see a practice run."

Lily pulled her wand from her pocket and looked over to Remus who pulled out his wand as well and aimed it at the plant the professor was indicating.

" _Liber Captivio_." He said quietly and the shimmery purple binding disappeared. Lily in stared at it for a half a second of terror that she would do the spell wrong. But it was only a brief hesitation before she drew back her wand almost yelled the first spell, causing the plant to suddenly drop to the ground, as it fell she quickly said the second which caused the plant to glow yellow for a brief moment but then it just lay there fidgeting a bit. Lily stared at it as Professor sprout smiled, looking pleased.

" Good. You can put them in this bucket over here." She pointed to a large wooden bucket in a line of several at the back of the greenhouse. And with that she walked back around it and out of sight.

The job went rather smoothly once they got the hang of it. They got into a bit of a rhythm which made it go faster. Remus would say his spell, right after Lily would say her first one, as it fell she would say the second, and every two or three they would pick them up and take them over to the bucket. While they put the fidgety little plants in the bucket (which was a task of its own) they chatted a bit, just like they did on patrol together. When they were about half way through, Remus brought up the subject of what had happened before break.

"Merlin I hate these things!" Lily exclaimed as a particularly troublesome clump of leaves attempted to roll itself away after somehow jumping out of her hand before she put it in the bucket.

"With good reason to." Remus replied picking up the plant and tossing it into the bucket. "James wrote me a letter during break about what happened in the library," Lily froze and looked at him coolly.

"Did he now?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Remus nodded calmly.

" Yeah, guess he didn't tell us on the train because he didn't really know how, he's not good with talking about stuff like that." He smiled. " That's quite possibly the worst thing I've ever heard of happening to a girl," Lily couldn't help but smile as well.

" I mean you just go to get a book you needed for studying in the library and who happens to be getting a book from that shelf, James potter! And of course he has to be all gallant and get your book for you, and when you try to escape? One of these stupid little things shows up!" He held up one of the plants for emphasis.

" That's all he told you?" Lily asked slightly confused. That's it? That she ran into him, he got her book and when she tried to leave the mistletoe appeared. He told them nothing about following her, watching her study, telling her he liked the way she did, the long explanation of why. His little speech on muggleborns, the one she couldn't help but listen too, and the one that pieces of had been sneaking into her thoughts ever since the holidays began. He told them none of that? Was it because that didn't matter to him? Not like it mattered to her or anything.

" Is there more?" Remus asked surprised. " I didn't believe it even happened at all!" Lily smiled, slightly relieved she had been rescued from her forest of thought. These days the random appearance of it was more and more common, luckily the house had been a whirlwind of distractions almost the entire break, she just hoped school would provide just enough work to do so.

" There isn't more to it then that really no," She replied. "I just assumed he would make something up to impress you guys or something." That was truthful enough.

Fortunately Remus agreed that it was very like James to make something up and he too was surprised. He then went on to change the subject to how he, James, Peter, and Sirius had apparently surprised Marianne in some way. She barley listened though; she was too bust trying to distract the forest which was now growing at a phenomenal rate after being fed Potter and now the topic of Sirius and Marianne. If it was important Marianne would tell her later.

And so with her exploding, yet looking calm and ready, Remus assumed she was good for the next round. Yet she shook free from her mind but a second too late.

"_Liber Captivio_" Remus muttered. The purple light disappeared, but in the second Lily was distracted, thinking about blood and such, the plant realized it was free. As it began to sparkle the first thing that came to mind was that she didn't want it to be anywhere far away she needed it here or at least close to here.

"_Deta appratis!" _She shoutedquickly. But it could fly, fast too. So She could even say the other spell it had reached its destination. Dead center above her and Remus.

And Remus, who at first had no idea what had happened in the last five seconds because it had happened so fast, was putting it all together in his head. She was putting something together too. First Sirius, then Potter, now Remus! Wait, and Peter, in her third year, that meant….All of them.

And from the way they acted they hadn't told each other, except for Potter….but he didn't fully tell them, not really…would Remus tell them? Would they all then share, Potter…..oh Merlin Potter! He would kill them all! She hoped she would be included because honestly, Potter was enough to ruin her life, all the Marauders? What had she done to deserve this?

Along the lines of James committing murder Remus seemed to think the same thing.

"James is going to Murder me!" He whispered sounding remarkably like Sirius.

But he wasn't Sirius, he was Remus. And Remus conducted himself a bit differently.

"That is beside the problem at hand though. That can be worried about later. Our job now is to disable these daft little clumps of leafs and put them in a bucket." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the tree.

" Obviously, as awful as it is for you Lily, you're going to have to suffer through a few seconds of kissing me." He gave her an apologetic smile, which she returned, before continuing. "Now this one can't apperate," He pointed above them. "That's done, so I assume instead of popping away it will just zoom off or something, no telling where it will go though, and these things are really fast."

Lily nodded in agreement. And they both were silent as they attempted to think of a plan.

" Hmmmmm" Lily was once again felt the way Lisa felt when Lily and Marianne reminded her of the strength of the charm. "What if right before we kiss I get my wand ready and just, I don't know, surprise it, with the spell in the middle of it , before it has a chance to dart away?" She said trying to sound as calm and on task he did.

" I was thinking something along those lines too," He replied looking up at it with a glare. "Since it's all we got we should try it." He decided and she nodded. He walked closer to her and sighed putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about this." She whispered. She put her wand behind her back and tried to aim it towards the plant.

"It's not your fault." He replied. "Is your wand ready?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. As good as aiming behind my back will get it." She whispered.

"Here goes nothing then."

And then, she was kissing a werewolf, who was best friends with Potter, behind a greenhouse while trying to aim her wand at something hovering above their heads and it felt perfectly normal. No time to get lost in the forest, she had an obnoxious plant to disable.

She waited a few seconds before she slowly pulled her mouth just far enough away from his to say the spell. And weather or not these plants could expect things or not, it did not see the attack coming.

And down it came, landing with a satisfied little bounce on top of Remus's head. It began to roll away at surprisingly fast speed but he dove down and grabbed it before it got too far. He looked up at her from the ground and grinned. She smiled down at him and helped him up.

"Well, it worked!" He said happily as they walked to the bucket.

"True but there's still around 6 of them left." She pointed out as Remus possibly being more forceful then needed, shoved the plant into the bucket

"Maybe if I warn you before I say the spell we can get back the rhythm we had going." He replied.

And, of course, the rest of the job went on as if nothing happened. Well, except for when they finished and when they went to get their bags and notes for their teachers. As they were waiting for Professor Sprout to finish up with some kind of Swedish Snow flower, he leaned over to whisper something to her.

"Lily," He whispered. "About before," The forest began to prep itself for growing. "I just want you to know I won't say a thing to James or anyone at all."

"I know you won't and I won't either, not even Lisa," She paused for a moment. "Or Marianne." He looked relieved and she let her self feel the same. She hadn't really thought he would tell anyone, not really.

_**N/A I am a day late, I am tired, final chapter! Whaaaaah! Well it's been fun guys. I might do more like this so wait around, Shout out to Swedes, a Jon Johansson from Flagabotan or something like that bought a CD from my dads mini business on Amazon. Beatles rule! You got good taste bro! And Sweden is just awesome in general so yeah.. Ireland's rockin to! Mostly cause I'm Irish…and French. I think….we Americans are a bit o everything! Sorry for any terrible editing, I'm tired and wanted to get this out right away because it's a day late…..If you want more on Marianne and Sirius I have a whole story based on them I actually started long before this…..It's pretty popular I guess… .I like it….. I'm Sirius obsessed though…and I don't always "connect" my pieces all my Nextgen are totally different and my other Marauders are…well there's like one and it's James/Lily first kiss so check that out… and yeah! Long annoying N/A Whooo! Oh and...werewolfs of London...awho0woh0whowho0whoo was stuck in my head all day and had nothing to do with this!**_


End file.
